An electrical battery has an electrochemical cell, or multiple interconnected cells, used to convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy. A vast number of electronic devices currently employ batteries as their main or backup power source. These electronic devices vary in size and power requirements from tiny devices (such as a hearing aid) to room sized devices (such as a computer data center). As such, batteries are made in a variety of sizes and shapes. For example, small devices often employ tiny wafer-shaped button batteries. Many larger devices employ the well known cylindrical-shaped batteries which are designated by size (e.g., AAA, AA, C, D). Electrical batteries can be of the disposable type, which are discarded after their stored chemical energy has been exhausted, or they can be of the rechargeable type, whose chemical energy can be restored multiple times via well-known recharging procedures.